This Sudden Ambush
by We Are Not the Fallen
Summary: All Gohan wanted was to spend sometime with Goku and his little brother...but obviously that is not going to happen. AU, M for language, sexual content
1. Chapter 1

[AN: This is my first DBZ fic, so please excuse me. This is an AU, so info and time period may be altered. Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all rights are reserved to Akira Toriyama]

Gohan the teenage Saiyan sighed as he walked in through the door of his little home in the woods, trudging his enormous bag of books behind him. If training with the powerhouses known as his friends and family were not enough to make his muscles and limbs sore, then a giant bag full of textbooks should seem like such an easy fix for him! It wasn't like it was heavy; it had become more of an annoyance to carry them around everyday. Oh but God forbid Gohan had an objection to any of this. School was _definitely_ something he agreed to voluntarily.

Nonetheless, yawning, he dropped his books next to the door and cringed at sound of the loud bang they made on the floor. They usually did that anyway, but they always seemed to catch him off guard. And as always, his harpy of a mother came running in with wide eyes. "Gohan! What was that, are you okay?"

Gohan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he nodded nevertheless at ChiChi. "Yeah, it was just my books…again." He mumbled, not looking the black haired woman directly in the eye. Shouldn't she know that sound by now? She along with that bang was the exact sound in his nightmares. Gohan turned his head to look around the hall, "Is Dad home?"

"How the hell should I know? He's probably down at Capsule Corp. with the guys." ChiChi waved her hands above her head in an apathetic manner. For a wife, one would think that she would care more about where her own husband was. She'd be worried to death in an instant about her son, but her husband was beaten to death how many times now, but she couldn't give a damn about that could she? That would be a little too much.

"Aw, really?" The demi's bottom lip protruded slightly in the form of a pout. He was really looking forward to training with his father, but he was never around. That was the one thing he hated about his father, and the one thing that he and his mother probably have in common. Gohan hoped it was not something personal, because if it was…"I'm gonna go over there."

"What?" The harpy chimed. Not this again. "No! You have to stay and finish your homework. You've been putting it off for far long, young ma-"

Luckily for the young Saiyan, he did not stay to hear his mother finish talking; with speed too fast for his mother's eye, he was right back out that front door and was soaring through the sky by the time ChiChi got to the window. The only thing she could see in the sky now was the smoke that was left behind from Gohan's flight, much like the white lines drawn in the sky by passing planes and such. A small yet very visible vein slowly began to pop out of the harpy's skull almost like a blooming flower, so to speak. Gohan was VERY lucky to get out there when he did.

"YOU LITTLE-! WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU HEAR ME, YOUNG MAN! SO. MUCH. TROUBLE!"

Arriving at the Brief's place did not take so long, as usual, so Gohan's flight was more laid back and carefree than normal. Usually, when he would be flying, it was either to catch up to an enemy or to get away from one. Nevertheless, Gohan loved flying, or being up in the air frankly. It made him feel like a bird; he kind of was, just without the wings and the whole egg laying thing.

It was not too long before Gohan's blissful flight had come to an end, and he dropped in front of the front door, sticking the landing. From the outside, he could hear the blasting of the television; there was definitely a good rumble on this afternoon, so it seemed, but it was not something the little demi Saiyan had expected at first. However, it indeed made him smile, because he knew who he would be expecting to be inside. It made him smile on the outside, but it made his gut slightly churn on the inside. Why was he nervous? Was it because he has not seen them in a while? That was utter bullshit.

The jet blacked haired teen softly knocked on the door of the Brief's house, not wanting to be too loud and startle anybody who happened to be close to the door. Almost within seconds, however, the door swung open and Gohan was greeted with the familiar face of the blue haired woman he had known for so long. "Wow! Hey, Gohan!" Bulma chimed, looking up and down the seventeen year old's form, nodding in what seemed to be approval. Gohan was indeed growing, faster than she had hoped. "Way to make me feel like an old hag! You have GOT to stop growing!" She laughed, which made the demi giggle his innocent giggle. "Well don't be a stranger, come on in!" With a warm smile, Bulma stepped to the side to allow Gohan to step inside the warm house.

Gohan's prediction about there being a fight on the television had indeed come true. All the yelling and bickering about who would win and whether that was a foul or not all seemed to cease once Bulma very loudly cleared her throat. It was a shock that they actually heard her over the volume of the television; then again, Bulma just seemed to have one of those voices that could just never be ignored. Immediately after, all the faces in the room turned to face her, which in turn would then turn to Gohan. Being the slightly shy person that he was, he offered a tiny wave as a response. Yamcha, who sat in between Tien and Krillin, grinned and nodded towards Gohan in a "sup" manner. Tien offered a little wave back at him, and Krillin grinned and waved strongly at him.

"Hey, buddy, good to see you again! Come on, the next round is about to start!"

Gohan grinned back at his bald monk friend and went to go over and sit on the floor, but he looked around the living quarters once more. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Bulma were there, Trunks and Goten were most likely playing in Trunks' room, but someone was missing. Two of them were missing, actually. It made the teenager tilt his head a little and turned to the blue haired woman. "Where's my dad?" He asked.

Bulma's eyes widened in a moment of shock, before she smiled once again, "Oh him and Vegeta are in the gravity room. The second your father walked through that door, Veggie had him by the wrists, dragging him into the room with him! I swear, I don't even know what to say about him anymore!"

The thought of a very impatient Vegeta with three veins popping out of his head made Gohan giggle a little bit. Nonetheless, even twelve years later, the Saiyan prince always knew just how to scare the ever loving shit out of him somehow. Whether it'd be the glares that he or his father would receive from him or his was of dealing with things he did not like, Vegeta had the gift of blatantly scaring people. Speaking of his father, he wondered if the two of them were done in there. Though the possibility seemed far from likely, it still did not hurt him to wonder. Goku could go for hours, training and training, eating Sensu, and then train again. He wished he himself could have more time to train but his harpy of a mother always forced him to go to school. He really wished his father could be around more so Chichi wouldn't just lash out at him all the time.

After telling Bulma that he would return in a moment, he went down the hallway and observed the different doors. Most of them were plain except for the one at the end of the hallway, one that had a sign posted on the door saying NO GIRLS ALLOWED in very scribbly letters. Either this one was Trunks', or Vegeta's. Smiling to himself at his little inside joke, Gohan lightly tapped on the wooden door.

A small voice greeted him from the other side of the door, "Who iiiis it?"

Gohan laughed, "It's the boogy man! Open up or I will have your soul for dinner!"

Not even a second later the door flew open to reveal two trembling little boys. One had lilac purple hair with glowing blue eyes, innocent and loving. The other bared the same color hair as the sixteen year old, with ebony eyes as deep and pure as his father's and his. Trunks and Goten really were a match for eachother, Gohan thought of in the back of his head. They just didn't know it yet.

Upon seeing his older brother, Goten sprang forward, locking his arms and legs around his brother's left leg, hugging onto it like a clingy little baby. "Yay, big brother's here!" He cheered with glee. The little cheer made Trunks giggle, and he hugged onto Gohan's other leg, though not as tightly as Goten. Goten on the other hand would not stop giggling. He was just so excited, so happy to see his big brother after, to him, a long time. He hugged onto the strong leg of his brother a little more.

"Are you gonna spend the night with us~? Huh, Nii-sama? Huh?"

His little brother's excitement only made Gohan laugh harder, "Of course, if you want me to! I guess my homework can wait 'till morning."

Both Trunks and Goten grinned from ear to ear, and Bulma watched from the hall, laughing. "Honestly, Gohan, they're just madly in love with you, aren't they?" She asked jokingly. _Like father, like son, _she thought fondly to herself. It truly amazed her how much influence the Son boys got from their father even though he was rarely around.

"Okay, okay guys," Gohan pulled both Trunks and Goten off of his legs and looked down at them, "I'm going to go watch the brawl with the guys, but I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Don't take too long!" Trunks whined, and Goten pouted a little bit up at his brother. "Promise you'll come back?" The tiny black haired Saiyan asked.

Gohan felt his heart strings pull a little bit after hearing his brother's voice. He knew he did this to make the other feel bad, but the problem was it would always work. The teen offered a gentle, loving smile at it, "Of course, Chibi. Now go play nice with Trunks, I'll be back." With a wider smile, Gohan gently leant forward and pecked the two boys on the forehead. It was a simple gesture he learned from his father, and just like it made him smile it made the little ones grin at him as well.

As the demi turned away the door closed behind his back, and he went over into the other room. However, he was not really watching where he was going, and about a split second later, his chest collided with someone else's that he could not at first place. He made a slight "oof" sound at the impact, and looked up to see who he had bumped into. With his armor in absolute burnt shambles, and his hair sticking up all over the place more than it normally was, Vegeta's eyes immediately locked onto the demi Saiyan's. They were angrier than usual; that had to mean that he lost to Goku in the gravity room…yet again. His lips curved into a scowl. He snarled, "Watch where the fuck you're going..!"

Gohan's eyes widened a tad. _What was that all about?_ he thought. As Vegeta walked into the living room, Gohan turned into the kitchen, with a big smile on his face. Goku was halfway into the fridge already, scarfing down whatever he could find. It made the Son boy laugh a little bit. "Dad!" He yelled over to the elder Son, and with his cheeks stuffed with food, Goku looked up from the appliance.

"Heh Guhah!" Goku managed to yell out before swallowing the food. He put the remainder down on the table and walked over to his son to give him a tight bear hug. Gohan, smiling, hugged his father back around the neck. His father's arms were always inviting and comforting, just like they were now; hugging his father could make any of his rainy clouds form silver linings. He was honestly lucky; not everyone has a person like this in their lives.

Not letting go of his son, Goku looked at his son face to face. "How're doing, buddy? School been treating you okay?"

Gohan shrugged his muscular shoulders, "It could be better…if Mom didn't have to force me to go."

The full blooded Saiyan nodded in understanding. He would be the first to admit that ChiChi was the exact opposite of levelheaded, and he did not understand her obsession about getting Gohan an education. She wouldn't enroll Goten into school, and he was going on how many years old. But Gohan was doing advanced work before he was seven. He just didn't understand. "Well at least you finally got away from it." He said, grinning at his son, "Come watch with us, it'll make you feel better."

"You kidding?" Gohan replied as he jumped to the ground, "Just being here makes me feel better!"

His son's comment made the Saiyan smile widely, and putting his arm around him he walked into the living room. The two of them missed the match before, but the next one had already just started. The first opponent looked skinny and brittle boned; it didn't look like he had a prayer. The other had to be as buff as could be. It didn't even look like he was human, but an animal. Gohan couldn't help but feel bad for the skinny guy; he remembered when he was in that type of situation. Unfortunately, that guy didn't have someone like his father to back him up.

The demi Saiyan sat down on the floor in front of his dad and across from where Vegeta was sitting, with the same pissed off look on his face. It seemed that he wasn't very interested in the fight, but it looked like he was drifting off a little bit. However, when Yamcha and Krillin started cheering at the television because the buff guy was so close to being knocked out, the prince snapped out of it. It made Gohan wonder what he was thinking about.

"Oh come on! That was a fucking foul!" Yamcha cursed at the television.

"God damn it!"

The match was getting intense, and the boys stared at the TV with anticipation. Vegeta on the other had, had more "pressing" issues on his mind. His onyx eyes moved onto the sixteen year old sitting cross legged on the floor, and his mind exploded. _He looks so much like fucking Kakarott..same eyes, same face.._ _nearly the same figure. _The prince's eyes brushed over every detail of the teen underneath that purple attire he always wore. It fit perfectly to accommodate the still growing muscles of the little demi. His eyes, innocent and still full of premature joy and ignorance, mirrored those of Kakarott's all the same. His hair, black as the depths of space. Although, there was something that Gohan did indeed have Goku did not: He was still growing, maturing, not yet an adult, but not quite a child anymore. It made Vegeta slightly smirk in thought. _I wonder…_

Thought after thought reeled through the prince's head like a cassette on a player. Though vile, they made his smirk merely widen and darken. Staring more intensely at Gohan, but thankful that no-one else seemed to notice, he let himself become engulfed in those thoughts.

…

_Ah..Ah! V-Vegeta! F-Fuck! Ahhnn…_

_That's it, pet. Scream my name once more!_

_Fuck, a-ahh! S-Stop it, n-no!_

_It's too late for begging to stop…but it's not too late to beg for more~_

_Ahh! Vegetaaa! M…Mo…more!_

_Yes, that's it! Louder, you slut!_

_AHH! VEGETA!_

…

"Vegeta?" Gohan's sweet, young sounding voice called in an attempt to stir the Saiyan from his trance. Apparently, he had noticed the other staring at him, and wanted to see what the matter was, if there was anything at all.

The sound of the same voice that was screaming out to him in his thoughts called to him once again, and once again Vegeta was brought out of his "fond" thoughts. He looked up, and Gohan was looking at him from across the room with a look of worry on his face. It made the elder's eyes widen. There were those naïve ebony eyes again, staring at him like those of a puppy! And that look, so help him, could have gone straight down to his crotch! Thank gods he was hiding it.

However, Gohan was still being persistent. "Are you okay?" He asked politely, "You were staring off into space or something.."

_You wish it was off into space, brat... _Vegeta's eyes narrowed as more eyes locked onto him. When did this suddenly turn into a stare down? Not giving an answer, Vegeta rose up from his seat on the couch, and stomped out of the living room in the direction of the gravity room without another word. Maybe spending a little more time training would decrease his ever growing need. However, he could not hold off his primal instincts for long. He would pounce eventually…And poor Gohan would not be expecting it.

Goku looked off into the direction Vegeta had just exited to, and his own eyes narrowed a little. "What was that all about?" He asked. "You just asked if he was okay."

"Did you see his eyes?" Krillin chimed in, "I don't think I've ever seen that look on his face before."

"What do you think he was thinking about?"

"How should I know? I'm not exactly telepathic."

Gohan also looked in the direction of Vegeta's departure, shrugging his shoulders. Vegeta will be Vegeta, he presumed. It was probably nothing of importance, anyhow.

Probably.

Hours had past, and the sun had already set. Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha said their goodbyes to Bulma and the others and took off toward their own homes. Goku, on the other hand, was perfectly comfortable snoring on the couch with his arms outstretched over his head. He looked positively childish, but it added to his charm; it was just the natural Son charm, so to speak.

The tournament long over, Gohan had chosen to keep his promise to Goten and reside in Trunks' room with the two of them. With Goten in his lap the three of them watched a little bit of TV before playing a silly game of Truth or Dare. Trunks was dared to walk on his hands without bending his legs, but he lost because he fell on top of his head. Goten was asked if he ever kissed a girl yet as a truth, and the only reply he issued was a big red blush on his cheeks and hiding in his brother's shoulder. "Aww, that's a no, huh Chibi?" Trunks giggled. "Good!"

By the time it was Gohan's turn, it was Goten to ask him. "Truth or Dare?" He asked lightly. Gohan responded with a "dare." It made Goten think long and hard for a good idea to dare his older brother. After a few minutes of thinking, the younger of the Son boys grinned up at his brother, "I dare you to…Hug Vegeta!"

The second the dare was said, Gohan's eyes bulged and Trunks started to hysterically laugh. Both of them seemed to be thinking the same thing: the chances of that happening were slim to none. Nevertheless, Goten's grin did not faulter, and Gohan's eyes slanted playfully and gave his brother a light shove.

"You couldn't have thought of anything else, could you?" He asked with a little laugh.

Once Trunks had regained his composure, he yawned loudly and widely, his mouth extending very far. Gohan believed that yawns were contagious, and he seemed to have been proven right once he and Goten began yawning as well. It was late, later than he expected, and he thought it would be best if his little brother(s) started to tuck in. "Alright, alright, before you guys make me yawn again, time for bed!"

Both little boys whined, saying "but we're not tired!" and "come on, Nii-sama!" But Gohan, being the mature teenager that he was, would have none of it; picking the two of them up, he strode over to the bed and plopped them both on it. Though Goten and Trunks said otherwise, the older could tell that the two of them were coming down with a severe case of the sleepies. Their eyes would barely stay open and they did not fight him when he tucked them in. To him, they looked positively precious snuggled underneath the cozy looking blankets of Trunks' bed. Gohan leant down once again and kissed both boys on the cheek, uttering a small "good night." Instantly, Trunks and Goten's eyes closed behind peach colored lids, and Gohan turned the lamp off and shut the door behind him, very careful not to disturb them. They were both little angels and deserved to be kept that way.

After gently shutting the door, Gohan walked down the now dark hall and into the kitchen. He looked over into the living room, but his father was no longer sleeping on the couch. He must have woken up and moved into a spare room, or maybe he left all together. Nevertheless, he promised Goten that he would stay the night, and he would not mind sleeping on the couch at all.

But as the demi Saiyan was looking around the wall for a light switch, another presence struck him from behind. He turned around abruptly, but he could not see so well in the dark; the only light in the room came from the light outside from the crescent moon. Still, Gohan could hear the heavy breathing, almost panting, of the other presence in the room. _It feels so familiar…and yet so..foreign._

At long last, the teenager's hand grazed across the light switch. _Thank Kami! _Gohan, biting his lip, flipped the switch and turned almost immediately in the direction of the energy…and what he saw made his eyes widen, horrorstruck. The other's eyes were bloodshot, his right one slightly twitching. His grin was like that of the Cheshire cat's, demented and sinister, filled with intentions of the darker hue. His hair was disheveled more than normal, just like it was when he was completed with his first training session, and to top it all off his fangs seemed to have protruded a decent amount.

Vegeta's presence once again knew just the way to scare Gohan into a corner.

The little demi could not believe his midnight black eyes. Never had he seen the elder full blood so…he could not even find a suitable word. His eyes merely widened even more when Vegeta started to walk, no loom, closer to him. Closer and closer, until Gohan was fully back against the wall. What scared him even more was that the other had not said anything yet; he was just staring at him like he was his dinner. Clearing his throat, he chose to speak up first. "V-Vegeta, what the hell ha-happened to you?" He tried not to make his voice tremble, but his fear creeped up into his throat and captured his voice.

Vegeta's grin merely widened, "You'd love to know, wouldn't you?" He stepped closer to the younger, and put his hand on the wall next to Gohan's head. "Why must you do this to me?" He wondered. "Why the fuck must you put these vile, _delicious _thoughts into my head, hm?" That hand that had been placed on the wall had moved, and propped itself onto Gohan's head.

He remembered the first time that happened. The both of them were on Namek, Gohan had stolen the four star ball from its hiding spot in the lake, and was desperate to keep it hidden from Vegeta. The other had approached him, landing in front of him and putting his hand on his head. There had been an odd look in his eyes, but a lot more subtle that it was now, but he had been too young to tell what exactly it meant. His hand had moved from his head down to his cheek, and Gohan had not taken his eyes off it. If he had been older, that hand would have gone lower.

But he was older now.

Gohan squirmed against the wall, trying to get away from the elder Saiyan as best he could. However, the other had a feeling that he would have tried a maneuver like that, so he gripped onto a bundle of hair on the top of the younger's head and pulled him towards him. The pain made Gohan scream out, but only for a second.

"Shhhh…" Vegeta cooed, placing a hand over Gohan's mouth, "Wouldn't want to wake your precious little sibling, now would we?" The hand over his mouth was not enough, so he had to move onto another way of silencing him. Moving his hand out of the way, Vegeta's lips crashed into Gohan's in a searing kiss.

The force of the kiss made the demi Saiyan pause, as if processing the events that were going on. But he had no time to dawdle and take this; he needed to get away somehow! Once again, the smaller of the two squirmed again, but the elder's hands snaked their way around his body and bound his arms to his sides, making him unable to move his upper body. Gohan gasped out as he felt Vegeta's fangs nip at his lips demanding entrance into the other's mouth. But there was no way the teen was giving up too easily. He sealed his lips shut, clamping down on them like a vice on wood.

But it did not amuse the prince, not one bit.

Harshly, Vegeta pulled away from his already intense kiss with the younger one, only to bring his arm back and smack him hard in the face.

Gohan was in more shock than in pain at the force of the blow, and it caught him so off guard. His head snapped to the side and his mouth agape, and his cheek went instantly red with the prince's hand print. And it satisfied the other a little, just a little. And yet he saw the demi's mouth hang wide, and immediately he dived forward and smashed his lips into the other's once again, inserting his tongue at the first second of contact.

The feel of the foreign organ in Gohan's mouth made him cringe in disgust. It was so wrong, so utterly disgusting; and yet he gave into the fight for dominance and gave up, knowing that he just could not best this beast. As the kiss continued, Vegeta's hand moved from securing Gohan's arm to traveling downward on his chest and began feeling around his teen build. For a young adult and the amount of training Gohan had gone through, his build was rather impressive. Though not as impressive as his and it never will be, it was indeed enough to make his already existent smirk grow wider in anticipation. _Perhaps he'll put up more of a fight if I push him a little more._

After what seemed like an eternity for the young teen, the elder Saiyan pulled back from his already brutal kiss to look into Gohan's unreadable eyes. He was trying to hide his fear, his growing terror from the elder; however the façade was beginning to slip. Though he could hide his true power levels in a fight, Gohan was never skilled at hiding his emotions, and it really showed. The full blooded Saiyan, however, found it to be highly amusing. It made him fully grin.

"How pathetically cute," he stated with a dark tone.

As a response, Gohan turned his head to the left, not looking Vegeta in the eye. However, it left the elder with a hidden opportunity; the minute the younger Saiyan's head turned, Vegeta leaned in quickly and latched onto Gohan's neck. His teeth, sharp animalistic canines, sunk into the pale flesh of the demi's neck and forced a rather loud squeal to surface from the base of his throat. "Heh," Vegeta laughed against the softness of Gohan's neck, and went right back immediately to sucking on the succulent skin. Marking the younger boy was inevitable; Gohan wished that he would just wake up already.

"Let me g-go!" The Son shrieked out, but there was not a shot that anyone would really hear him; the majority of the house residents are light sleepers. Vegeta knew this, and used this even more to his advantage.

"Why should I? Why should I let go of what is now rightfully mine?" He growled out, again against Gohan's neck. "Long have I waited, long have you kept me WAITING! I am fucking done waiting, you fuckable little brat!"

Before Gohan could even retort, Vegeta's hand snaked down his front and down past his hips, finally reaching his destination: his crotch. Even though he said that he wanted his ministrations to stop, he was surprisingly half hard. Vegeta wasted no time in moving his hand down to grip the shaft in his strong, powerful hands and slid his thumb down to the tip. All the while, Gohan's lip was being gnawed at by his own teeth to prevent himself from moaning out to the Saiyan. But if he did not know Vegeta by now, he would have thought that he would just give up on him. But he did know him; he knew that the struggle would be long. He could feel Vegeta's hand all over his cock, tugging and stroking it, and as much as he wanted to deny it, it was an amazing feeling. The elder Saiyan's fingers gently, teasingly squeezed at the tip, feeling the pre-cum from his precious little one's cock, and finally a little whimper sounded form his windpipe.

It was indeed about time.

"N-No!" Gohan managed to whine out form behind his growing fear. "S-Stop, let go of me!" He lashed out with his fists, hoping to land a good punch to Vegeta's face, but it only resulted in his own hands being forcefully shoved above his head with the other's hand.

"Teasing's too good for you." Vegeta snarled down at the younger Saiyan, taking his hand away from his cock and gripping the hem of Gohan's pants, "Maybe I should just ram into you dry until I make you bleed! You'd like that, wouldn't you?" His powerful hands and arms took a tighter hold of Gohan's purple pants, and in one swift motion pulled them down to the younger's ankles, boxers included. A chill ran up the demi Saiyan's body, and he felt utterly disgusted. He wanted to just hide away in a turtle shell where he couldn't be seen, but like hell that was going to happen right about now.

Following his own pants, Vegeta quickly took hold of his own pants and did the same; however Gohan was not looking in his direction anymore. He was looking in the direction of the hallway where the others' bedrooms were, as if hoping someone would wake and hear his struggles. Unfortunately, that was a long shot and both of them knew it all too well. "You're wasting my time again, runt!" Vegeta's yell turned Gohan's head back to looking at him, and instantly he locked lips with the Son boy once again. They were wetter than the last time; it could have possibly been blood from his pierced lip, but it was all the same to Vegeta. "Mm…" Gohan whimpered against the elder's moist lips.

As they kissed, however, Vegeta's hips shifted towards Gohan's, and his arms wrapped around the demi's hips to lift him up more against the wall, to get him in the ideal position for his next move.

On the other hand, Gohan had another move cooking up within the depths of his brain. He was a smart kid; advanced school classes actually paid off for once. Being in the position that he was in now, his legs were now able to move; the only thing that Vegeta held him up by were his arms and hips. It gave him an idea, and an inside smirk that he did not show on the outside. He'd rather not expose what he was trying to do just yet; not until the optimal time.

But Vegeta had other plans, plans he had been waiting to administer for years and years. The moment he laid eyes on kid Gohan all those years ago, he knew that was what he wanted. He wanted the boy under him, squirming and moaning out for him. However, he had been too young to take, being only five. Now he was a growing man, and he was as perfect as a ripe apple. But what he did not know pr realize that that apple was poisoned, and if he bit it he could get real sick. "Such a beautiful creature you are…shocks me that no one had claimed you yet. But Oh well~ This just means you're mine now!"

Now, it was Gohan's turn to smirk at the elder. It was not evil and blood lustful like Vegeta's was; no, it was devious and thoughtful. At first, the full blooded Saiyan had not noticed, but taking a second glance at the younger, he did. "What's with the look, huh?" He inquired.

But Gohan did not respond, that is, not verbally. His smirk merely widened, which made Vegeta's diminish. And before he could say anything else to the younger boy, Gohan lashed out at last, kicking the Saiyan in the crotch HARD with his knee. The unexpected pain rattled through the predator's core, and a familiar shudder ran through his system much similar to that of electricity. While he stood there, completely stunned, Gohan quickly pulled his pants up and squirmed like a cat out of the grip he had on him. It wasn't really much of a plan; the most he needed to think about it was the timing. Nonetheless, it did have results.

Pulling up his own pants and trying to ignore the pain, Vegeta turned towards him. His face resembled the girl from the exorcist, as did the churning anger boiling within him now. "You…You little brat…Y-You…" His speech was more than choppy and like a zombie he creeped closer, closer to where Gohan was standing. His eyes were blank, expressionless, as if his head was trying to process the right emotion to display on his face. Rage? Lust? A little bit of both?

Gohan's widened eyes merely got wider as he backed more and more away from the creeping Saiyan. "Y-You deserved it!" He shouted the best he could without biting back his lip. "How dare y-you try to get away with shit like this! Once my dad finds out, you'll be buried so deep down, you won't be found!"

But the teen's statement was only laughed at, quite bitterly and loudly. "You honestly think that I'd let you get away w-with telling your petty excuse of a father? From the position both of us are in, you're not getting away from me."

Gohan was about to retort, but there was a noise in the air that made him stop. It was somewhat of a squeak, a high-pitched one, but it did not come from him. It was coming from the hallway…Gohan turned his head to the hallway, and he gasped at what he saw. Standing there, trembling like a leaf in the wind, was his little brother Goten. His ebony eyes were locked on his older brother, wide and innocently worried like a little puppy. His hands were balled up into fists; he looked just about ready to cry. "N-Niisan!"

As Gohan ran towards his brother, the elder Saiyan who was watching the two of them the whole time was only very slightly faster; he ran to Gohan from behind and grabbed him by his hair before the other could hold onto Goten.

"Ah!" Gohan's eyes shut tight as he was pulled back, and the youngest out of all of them squeaked out once again in fear, not just for himself but for his older brother. He would run, but he couldn't move. He would scream, but his father was a heavy sleeper when one let him actually sleep.

"Fuck! Goten, get out of here!"

"Silence you little fuck!" Vegeta gave a sharp tug on the teenager's hair, and turned to face Goten, that notorious smirk returning once again. "Now listen to me, brat! You can either watch your precious elder brother get what he deserves, or you can join us! Your choice!"

"Leave him out of this!" Struggling within the elder's grip, his Ki built up more and more in his hand. As soon as it was ready, he fired it straight at Vegeta's face and knocked him backwards against the counter. The blast was enough to fill the air with a thick blanket of smoke, which made both Gohan and Goten cough a little. But the smoke was not so thick that they could not see past it. In the wake of his blast, Gohan peered through the smoke to see the elder Saiyan panting against the demolished countertop, glaring at them with murder in his eyes. It made Gohan's eyes slant, not widen, and it make Goten gulp quite loudly and visibly.

"Both of you…Oh, how you deserve to be properly impaled," He hissed at the demis, slowly rising to his feet. He held his shoulder from where it impacted the countertop. "From the inside out you shall be destroyed, ripping through your skin and making you bleed!"

Goten, with his legs trembling like jell-o, strode backwards and away from the crazed Vegeta while Gohan stood where he was. He needed to get Goten out of there before he struck again, but if they were to run he would most definitely give chase. What could they do? Do they stand there like defenseless little girls and wait for someone to hear them?

The teenager could not wait any longer. As the growling Saiyan slowly began to walk towards them again, the youngest Son boy tripped backwards more and more. But Gohan was not looking at him; he locked eyes with Vegeta and readied his stance.

"I've wanted your blood on my hands, and yet I get jack shit!"

_I can't hear him…His words do not effect me. _

"Oh but soon, my little whelp. Soon enough…"

Before the Saiyan could actually notice, Gohan's hands lit up as his Ki rose and rose, through the roof it seemed. Goten stood there, a speechless expression taking over his once fearful face; Vegeta's own onyx eyes bulged in deep surprise. _That little fucking bastard! _He screamed in his head. _How could I have been so fucking stupid as to let him-_

But it was too late for Vegeta's thoughts, because he did not even see the blast coming at him, and it cut his thoughts off as he went soaring through the room and crashing into the opposite wall with a scream. Into the drywall he smashed, turning it to rubble within an instant. The heavy bricks came crashing onto the spiky haired older Saiyan repeatedly and the smoke built up from the crash. It was thicker this time; it was much harder to see this time.

Eventually, Vegeta's eyes opened after all the drywall was finished falling onto him, and he stood up from the pile of rubble that had formed over him. He was nearly fully white, from all the dust and debris. Pale and bleak on the inside, maybe, but on the inside colorful rage flourished within his body. So much, he let out a loud roar that was sure to wake somebody in the house. "YOU LITTLE BRA-!" But he did not finish the sentence; as he looked to where the two of them were standing…they were not there anymore. The demis have fled while the elder was down and nearly unconscious. Those clever bastards.

"WHEREVER YOU FLED TO, I WILL HAVE YOU, YOU LITTLE INGRATES! YOU HEAR ME?" His roar shook the kitchen, the whole house even. Someone was bound to wake…and if they did, Vegeta would put them back to sleep.

Indeed, they heard him; they heard him loud and clear. As it turns out, they did not flee far; not as far as they would like to have, but far enough that he hoped that Vegeta would not follow. Even super powered Saiyans get tired eventually. They only hoped that what they thought was true, and he would not try to follow and sense their power levels. Besides, it was late at night, and the last thing that all of them wanted was suspicion.

Holding Goten close to him, Gohan sat on the floor behind Trunks' door, panting heavily and panicked. _He didn't follow.._he thought solely to himself as he stroked his little brother's hair in an attempt to calm him. Goten was crying softly into his brother's stained purple pants and clinging to him for dear life, not intending on letting go. And he had a good reason to cling onto him.

As they sat there, the older Son boy heard a rustling coming from the other side of the room. He turned sharply, but gave a sigh of relief; Trunks was shifting in his bed and waking up a little bit. Inside, Gohan slightly laughed at himself; he was being too jumpy for his own good.

Sleepily, Trunks turned to the both of them on the floor, rubbing his blue hued eyes lightly. "What are you guys doin' up..?" He asked groggily.

But Gohan shook his head, trying his best to smile and held onto Goten a little tighter. "Goten had a nightmare," He lied, "So he came to find me, and he started crying."

"D-Don't tell him that!" The little one opposed.

Hearing this, the teenager gave out a little chuckle, standing up with Goten still in his arms. He hoped that after a little sleep, he and his little brother would forget the night and would be able to carry on tomorrow without dwelling on it. The past was not something worth dwelling over, so he said. Propping his little one in his arms, Gohan strolled over to the bed where Trunks had laid back down and waited for his friend to lay back down with him. Goten, giving his brother another hug, hesitantly let go of the purple material and jumped down next to his best friend, immediately clinging onto the blankets bunched up between them. "Awww!" Trunks pouted. "Don't be scared anymore, Chibi! I'm here for you!"

"As am I…" Gohan muttered quietly, but it did not seem like either of them heard them. He turned his head towards the door, but there was no way he was going back out there with…him still out there. Looking around the room once again Gohan found a little chair in the corner of the room at the foot of the bed. _I guess that could work…_

"Nii-sama?" Goten propped his head up on his arm and looked at his brother as he sat down. "G-Goodnight, Gohan nii-san. I love you!"

Gohan offered another calm smile, or at least his best try at being calm. "And I love you," He whispered. "Sleep well." As the little ones lay back down in their beds, the elder one looked towards the door and locking onto it. Someone needed to keep watch of the two. Nothing would possess Vegeta do go after his own son like he did him, still it did not hurt for someone to keep a decent eye. However, he said so to himself that even the mightest warriors needed their sleep; Gohan could not possibly sit here all night and watch.

_WHEREVER YOU FLED TO, I WILL HAVE YOU, YOU LITTLE INGRATES!_

_How pathetically cute._

_This just means that you're mine now!_

_You're mine now…!_

_I am no one's…_

Before he even realized it, Gohan was asleep in the wooded chair, the voices of the damned finally ceasing their ringing in his ears. That tolling, that ominous annoying tolling, could wait until morning, could it not?

[AN: Please excuse the crappy final parts, I was kind of in a hurry to get this posted ;n; Nonetheless, reviews would be appreciated, feel free to critique it as well. I know, it can use some work .n.]


	2. Chapter 2

[AN: There had been a request to continue this story, so that is what I am going to do, though this part shall be even more crappy than the last one, just as a warning. Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, all rights are reserved to Akira Toriyama.]

The next day rose like no other. The sun was rising and shining its life giving rays, and the birds outside chirped and hummed their morning tune at the top of their tiny lungs. Morning meant a new day, and new beginning for some. Morning meant smiles and hot breakfast waiting when one awoke, while everyone ran frantic around the house to prepare for the day ahead.

However, for Gohan, it was the returning of a nightmare.

His ebony eyes cracked open, breaking away from the sleep that clamped them together. He was even surprised he managed to fall asleep last night after…He shook his head rapidly from side to side. He couldn't think about that now, not ever for that matter!

Looking around the room, his eyes landed on the two younglings still asleep on the lavender boy's bed. _Good_, he though as he stood up to stretch his legs. _They're still there. _Goten was sprawled out on the bed, not leaving any room for Trunks at all on his own bed. Trunks, on the other hand, was forced to take refuge on the very edge of the bed. Luckily for him, however, he had managed to snag all the blankets away from his raven haired friend, although it didn't seem to bother him too much. The elder Son forced a groggy chuckle to be released from his throat; Goten took more after his father than he initially realized.

Gohan, after rubbing at his eyes a little bit, turned his body towards the door. But after placing his hand on the door knob, that same though came rushing back like a tidal wave. What if he was out there, waiting for him? What if he had found out where he'd gone and was right out that door? What if- No no, he needed to silence his mind; he was going to drive himself mad if he let these thoughts continue to ravage his mind like that. His thoughts were pumping more fear through him than his heart did blood. He needed to focus; he needed to just walk out!

His hand gripped onto the doorknob once again, and swift as the wind he turned it and strode out the door. And to his surprise, to his great surprise, the house was quiet.

The teen looked around the narrow hallway, at the other doors and then down the hall, but there was still not a sound in sight. It made him furrow his brow in confusion. Did everyone leave and it was just the three of them? Or did Gohan wake up ridiculously early again like he has a nasty habit of doing? Whatever the case may be, he still found it a little bit odd. However, he knew one thing was certain: He was starving. Holding his stomach, Gohan carefully treaded down the wood paneled hallway, being quite careful not to wake anybody; if anyone was more cranky than Vegeta regularly, it was a sleep deprived Bulma.

Gohan made it into the kitchen without disturbing anybody, and he was alone in the tile floored room. _Even Vegeta's usually here… _He once again found himself thinking of that man, the one who… _Gah, why am I still thinking about this? I need to get it out of my head, forget it even happened! Who knows, maybe he did too! _He reached into the fridge and took out a shiny healthy looking red apple, and bit into it with a satisfying crunch. He watched how the early morning sun shined on the glass windows, reflecting onto the furniture and giving them each a little shadow. He could hear the birds outside on the feeders in the garden as they bickered at each other like twin sisters, arguing over what seed was theirs. What had happened the previous night all seemed to feel like some sort of nightmare, a nightmare that ended as abruptly as it begun. A nightmare that turned into a sickly sweet dream, so to speak.

But Gohan knew all too well that it was no nightmare. It was far worse; it was reality.

Vegeta preyed lustfully upon the younger Saiyan, and what was worse was that no one was around for Gohan to tell! No one was there, with the exception of little Goten. However, he would have fallen victim the same way as Gohan had the elder Son boy not acted upon his fear turned rage. Poor little Goten, who was still as innocent as a newborn, would have been corrupted in the most vile sense, and no one else would have seen. It made Gohan a little pissed off to think of it that way, but in retrospect that is how it happened. Even worse, he didn't know where his own father had gone! Had he woken up and returned home, had he gone to the Gravity Room and did a little nighttime training? Who knows!

Gohan bit into more of his apple, turning his head to look at the clock. 8:21, it read. Okay, so he was up a little earlier than most, but it wasn't as bad as what he would wake up at normally! On a Saturday, he had ended up waking up at 4:35 in the morning because he thought he was going to be late for school. On a SATURDAY! HE must have been more tired than he thought. Nevertheless, it would explain why no one seemed to be up at the time. The little demi took the temporary peace to be the time to relax on the couch and reflect on other matters that popped into his mind. School, his work, his mother…

Oh, crap.

He never checked back in with ChiChi! Not after he stormed out like that yesterday! Though he was a little surprised that his mother didn't call, frantically trying to find him. But that was not the point; she was going to be FURIOUS when he got home later! Absolutely furious. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, a wise man once said. Well that man definitely was not kidding. Although, even crazy mothers needed to sleep sometime, Gohan thought it would be best to check in at a later time…and postpone his doom.

He nearly finished his apple when a door at the end of the hall open, slightly startling him a little. He had been so used to the silence that a single bit of noise gave him quite a start. He turned his head down the hallway, expecting to see you-know-who, but instead who he saw made him smile a little. Dressed in an oversized T-shirt and falling knee high socks was Bulma, with a nasty case of bed head. Her sky blue hair was completely disheveled, and her eyes looked droopy; she had JUST woken up, Gohan could tell. Bulma was never much of a morning person.

As she trudged down the hallway at a groggy, slow pace, she offered a tired smile over at Gohan. "Oh…well, morning early bird. Catch the worms yet?" She joked, followed by a little yawn.

Gohan returned a smile with a bright one of his own. "If by worms, you mean this apple-" he held up the apple he was eating, "-then yes!"

"Ah, geez, no need to be so loud, I'm right here you know." Bulma rolled her eyes and turned towards the fridge. "So, how was your night? Didn't see ya since you went into Trunks' room."

Gohan, on the inside, sighed a little bit. From that, he concluded that Bulma did not hear the…incidents that occurred last night, though he could have sworn that somebody would have. Somebody, at least would have heard the crash in the kitchen- which now that Gohan noticed was actually cleaned up. _He's trying to cover his tracks, that sneaky bastard! Should have known he would pull something like that._ Still, in his heart he was hoping that Bulma of all people would have heard it; she always seemed to keep trying to contain her "husband," if you could even call him that. He didn't deserve to be her husband, Gohan inferred. He personally thought Bulma deserved a lot better than that.

But for the time being, Gohan did not want a fuss over any of what had happened. He looked over at her with his big ebony eyes. "I guess it was alright." He lied, of course he lied. "I was playing around with the kids for a little bit, though I should have been doing my homework…Oh well."

Bulma found herself chuckling at the little one's nonchalant behavior. "Well now, it's kinda shocking to see you act like that towards your homework, little man! Your mom is NOT gonna be very happy with you."

Gohan shrugged. As he said before, he hated the advanced classes his mother put him in. To be quite frank, his little brother meant more to him than those stupid classes of his. He felt like a kid again with Goten, and he was not forced to act like an adult. He was sixteen, for Kami's sake! Let him live at least a little! "`Not in the least..but it's not her fault, so she shouldn't be the one to try and fix it…" He responded grimly, chucking his apple core in the nearby trash. He then turned to his blue haired friend with a curious glint in his eye. "Uh…just wondering…Do you know where Vegeta is?"

In response, said blue haired woman only cocked her head to the side, as if having to think the question over. That got Gohan a little anxious. _Oh geez, don't tell me he's in hiding now! _"Now that you mention it…" Bulma's voice interrupted the teen's train of thought, before it could do anymore damage. "I THINK him and Goku left this morning to go train. But like hell I know where those two guys go anymore, no one tells me anything anymore!"

In turn, Gohan offered a little nod, but it did not help the pit growing in his stomach that seemed to burn in anxiousness. He couldn't get too anxious; he needed to calm his insides down. He could picture it though; those images just kept flooding back into his head. Why was he letting it even happen?!

Bulma seemed to notice the little one's distress, however, and she reached her hand out to touch it to the teenager's shoulder. "Gohan, are you ok-"

"Who, me? Oh I'm fine; I'm perfectly fine, ehehehe!" The teen laughed out nervously at the end. Though, everyone knew what that meant when either of the Son boys did that; it was either that they were not okay, or they were hiding something; usually the latter. He could feel the awkward atmosphere begin to rise up into the oxygen around them and dissolve, making the air very thick and uncomfortable. He wondered if Bulma was thinking the same thing.

Bulma did indeed notice a change in Gohan's attitude, and she cocked her head at him a little. "Are you sure? You seem pretty tense."

All Gohan did however kept doing was nodding. He really could not shake this bad energy overwhelming him. Where was Vegeta? Was he watching him? Where was Goku? Why wasn't he there?! Too many questions continued to rattle through his head, and they would not shut up! For the love of Kami just make it stop. "Yeah, I'm probably just tired, I didn't sleep too well last night! Excuse me!" Quick as a whip the teenager threw the rotting apple core into, or near, the trashcan and removed himself from the kitchen and back towards Trunks's room. _I wonder if the boys are awake yet, _he thought to himself.

Trying to be as quiet as he could, he grabbed the bronze knob in his hand and twisted, opening the door without it squeaking on its hinges. He looked towards the boys' bed, and slightly smiled. Trunks was still fast asleep, but Goten was just beginning to wake up. His ebony eyes were blurry from sleep as he rubbed at them, his hair more disheveled than normal and his pajamas all sloppy. He tiredly turned his head towards the door, but seeing Gohan in the doorway made him grin from ear to ear. "H-Hi Gohah."

His smile only widened, and he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "Good moning, chibi. Did you sleep okay."

The little one, in turn, shrugged his petite shoulders. "No…I kept getting really cold, and Trunks wouldn't let me have any of the blanket!"

Listening to his little brother only made Gohan chuckle a little bit. Leave it to his naïve little brother to calm his thoughts down. Even though they still lingered in the back of his head, he still could make room in his mind for him. He quietly approached the bed as Goten began to stand up, just to make sure he did not wake up Trunks, and assisted him in getting out of the bed. He knew he probably did not need it, but Gohan really needed him to get his mind to quiet down.

Upon touching down to the ground, Goten looked up at the teenage demi. "Are you okay, nii-sama?"

Looking down at his little brother, Gohan sighed and plopped down to the carpeted floor. He couldn't lie to Goten, not at all. "Not really, Goten. But…it's nothing for you to worry about. What happened last night…"He paused a moment, collecting his thoughts. "What happened last night should not worry you. I was fine, and I will be. It's just..hard to get out of my head, is all."

Even though Goten could not understand why what happened last night had happened, all he could do was nod rapidly at his brother. If his big brother did not want him to worry, then he wouldn't worry. Stumbling a little from the still lingering sleepiness, he walked over to Gohan and sat down next to him. It was quiet for a few moments before the youngest Son boy spoke up, "Hey Gohan?"

Surprised by the ask, he looked down again at Goten. "Hm?"

"Where's Daddy?"

Again, Gohan sighed. Now that was one question Goten had that he just could not answer, because even he did not know the answer. But it did get him thinking once again. Where was his father? Why wasn't he there last night? Where had he gone? It made him slightly angered at the fact that those questions kept coming back to him, but it made him even angrier that he did not know the answer.

"I don't really know, Chibi. I...really do not know."

As Goten leaned his head on his older brother's shoulder, Gohan's head turned to look out the window, where the sun continued to rise in the air before his very eyes. A few clouds have rolled in by now but other than that the skies were blue, filled with hope for a new day. A day to start things over, a day to forget. But for Gohan, he did not know what the day was going to hold. But what he really cared about?

_Dad…where the hell did you go?! _

[Wow that did not take long getting published at ALL. –le sarcasm- Disclaimers are still the same. Reviews and critiques are appreciated, I know it sucks more than the last chapter. But there will be another part to this, as soon as I finish this AP World History book.]


End file.
